hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Uzume Tennouboshi
The goddess introduced to the main cast in the semi-popular garbage can that was Megadimension Neptunia VII, who represents the last Sega console, the Dreamcast. Personality Uzume is the coolest girl to walk the earth, or at least she thinks she is. Truth is, she ain't all she's cracked up to be. She's very delusional. Sometimes she starts daydreaming, and when she starts daydreaming, she forgets all about the cool facade she's been putting up and reverts to her natural cute side. When she transforms into Orange Heart, she completely throws it away and instead really rubs in how cute she is. Well... she may act and talk cutesy, but her moe points are honestly not very high. Notably, in Japanese, Uzume uses "ore," a pronoun reserved for manly men. In both English and Japanese, Orange Heart/valley girl mode Uzume refers to herself in third person. Likes and Dislikes Uzume's favorite food is meat. Her most disliked food is shiitake mushrooms. Her favorite anime series is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. She's also, of course, a big fan of the manga. It's never shown or mentioned in-game but her favorite pastime activity is lifting. Her favorite drink is beer, especially Bud Light, and her favorite song is Macho Man by The Village People. Her most disliked drink is strawberry milk. As Orange Heart, her tastes change dramatically. Her favorite food is oranges. Her favorite drink is orange juice. Her favorite color is orange. Her favorite anime is Kimi ni Todoke and her favorite pastime activity is picking flowers and making flower crowns. Abilities Chords of Steel Uzume does her special Chords of Steel training every morning to keep her shouting voice in top shape. It's from the rigorous training of shouting words like "Objection!" and "Gotcha!" that she manages to get a voice powerful enough to deal damage just by sheer force of shouting. Sharing Field A special force field that powers down the Dark CPUs and powers up the good CPUs. All the Giant Battles with the Dark CPUs take place in the Sharing Field. Licking Field A perversion of the sharing field that seals all non-yuri actions. Shaving Field Another kind of sharing field that removes bits or parts of the body like boobs. Saving Field A sharing field that only lasts 15 minutes, allowing anyone inside to save 15% or more on car insurance. Voice For Uzume, Japanese is definitely the clear winner. Truthfully, Lindbeck captures Uzume's too-cool-for-you spirit just as perfectly as Honda does. However, there's just two problems. The first is with the "valley girl" voice of Orange Heart. Something about it just sounds... eerily off in English. In Japanese, it sounds as perfectly anime as it should. The other issue is that Lindbeck just isn't as good at yelling as Honda is. While she can scream pretty well if she puts her heart and soul into it, half the time she fails or her voice cracks. Gallery Hiuzume.JPG|uzume, after meeting plutia valley girl uzume.jpg|uzume in valley girl modo Ebiluzeme.png|uzume in the european (PAL) release MegadimensionNeptuniaVII_20151110153022.jpg kurozume idols.jpg uzume.jpg|uzume's final form Category:Female Character Category:Goddess